The Return
by The Green Cat
Summary: Takuya proposes to Izumi. Since she returns to Japan to visit her family, she has time to think. But guess who she meets there?
1. On the way

She sat neatly, quietly, with her hands folded delicately in her lap. Her eyes gazed dreamily out the window, and she seemed to be an image of calm and reverence. But for all her peace, she was not at rest. Her mind thought two words over and over in her head. _Marry me. Marry me. Marry me._

Earlier that day, she was much more lively and unburdened. It was, after all, the day when she would finally be able to return home after five long years. Five. Education in America wasn't that bad. She was at the airport. Her lone suitcase was at her side. Her eyes looked back from time to time in disbelief at the ticket clutched in her hand.

Home. Finally. She had spent nearly ten years in sunny California taking a special abroad learning program for Japanese students. Ten had been accepted into the program. 'Ironic isn't it?' she said to herself. Ten years, ten people, but only one of them had really mattered. The one who reminded her of her time of rediscovery.

"Sounds cheesy, doesn't it?" She chided herself. But it was true.

Ten years ago, she, and five other kids had gone through an ordeal that both changed themselves, and changed the world. Or, rather, prevented the world from being changed into a dark prison. Since then, she had made friends easier, forgave people easier, and looked at the world in a different way, but today, her world had been changed in a way she didn't want it to change.

'Why Takuya?' She thought; closing her eyes. 'Why did you have to…?'

She hoped that the situation would not make her seem distant to her family. It had to happen. She told herself firmly. How could she be twenty-one-years-old and still not think that marriage was a possibility? It was always there. Still, she was still rather young. They had just finished college a couple weeks ago, and Takuya was working on his admissions for grad school, thus making him unable to accompany her back to Japan.

Ten years of close contact and three years of dating had made them almost inseparable. Some people believed that the second they graduated, they would get married. She had thought so too for longer than she could remember, but why was it that when the moment came, she hesitated?

She was at the gate, just ready to board the airplane. Excited, and completely unaware of what was going to happen. Just as she handed the ticket to the flight attendant, Takuya had stopped her and just plain stated his proposal without so much as a kneeling or anything dramatic. He had been expecting her to accept without delay. How wrong both of them were. She paused, thought, looked around nervously, and when the flight attendant ushered her on, she told him to wait until she got back. Bewildered, unnerved, and absolutely stunned, they had gone their separate ways; so here she was on the plane thinking of what had suddenly happened, and Takuya was likely thinking the same.

What if she was just jittery? What if she realized that she should've just downright accepted, and when she got back, Takuya would never talk to her again? But why had she hesitated? Likely the first thing any right minded guy would ask would be, 'is there someone else?' No, why would there be? The program was full of computer nerds, corporate jerks, and rich preps. She and Takuya were the only "normal" people there. True, she had dated one or two of the weird guys at one point or another, but not with any real enthusiasm. Takuya was the one. Or was he really?

Maybe there wasn't a guy right now, but, _then?_

"_Please return to your seats, we will be descending shortly."_

She was broken from thought for a few moments, but when she remembered again what she was thinking about, she was suddenly struck with a resolution.


	2. Going insane

He slammed down his pencil. Was it possible for the finals to be so lengthy and excessive? He looked at his watch. Twelve fifteen. Ah…he was, in fact, done two hours ahead of time. One of his crazy physics teachers had allotted six hours for a rather simple, but time consuming test.

_Well, I guess it's time to go. _He looked around at his working classmates. It wasn't easy being a genius. Well, actually…

"Done early again?" Professor **Nouzui exhaled; exasperated.**

He ignored her and resumed packing up his stuff. Last class, last test, last year, he couldn't imagine why there would be any reason to stay a moment longer.

"Have a nice career, professor." He replied as he was halfway out the door. She scowled back.

Along the hallway, he knew there were eyes on him from every surrounding classroom, but who could care at a time like this? He was the undisputable top of the class, receiving his master's degree roughly five years before most of his classmates, and had a job offering the moment he graduated (although he declined because he wanted to obtain his PhD in America). He felt…complete. Almost.

Although his mind was well at rest, his body still had one destination it would repeatedly go to. Every year since he moved to Tokyo, he would take what could be called a "pilgrimage" to one spot every two weeks. It was a place of memories; memories of dramatic change. Since a time of about ten years ago, his whole life turned around for the better, he made friends easier, even though the moves his family made were more frequent, his relations with his step-mother improved, and he had recovered the genius he had lost to depression. All of this, his heart claimed, amounted to one person. The person who always made him go back.

He trailed down the steps into the bright June afternoon. The sun was out, the birds were flying, and no one was done with their test. It was absolutely perfect to make his pilgrimage, although three days early.

Passing through the university gates, he took a couple steps in the direction of the bus stop, but thought better of it. What was three miles on the last day of graduate school in sunny weather?

Walking straight past a bus with a baffled driver, he quickened his pace and started whistling. Whistling? Who whistled? He looked around to make sure no one he knew saw him whistling. _Good. _But he was still baffled that the final exam would make him this…cheerful. He was never emphatically enthusiastic, and he never whistled. He was even about to smile. For what? The last time he smiled this broadly was when he had met his mother the first time since his birth, but ever since then, he wasn't _that_ humored.

_Something's up. _He said to himself.

_Oh really?_ Another voice said sarcastically. He almost rolled his eyes at himself.

_You don't need brains to figure that out._

Well, if you ever need them… 

Whistling? Smiling for no reason? Talking to himself? Were these the first signs of early insanity? He was sure to have read something about how dramatic changes in one's disposition sometimes led to chaos and hallucinations, not to mention being locked up in a mad house…err…insane asylum.

He passed under a bridge, and his footsteps echoed off the walls. He, being in his insanity, felt like his skull was becoming hallow. What happened to the thoughts and intellectual material which usually occupied this revered space? He walked out and breathed.

But, his troubles were not over yet.

Out of the tunnel, he walked over to a vacant bench to rest, and saw someone vaguely familiar walk by.

"Tommy?" He asked.

The boy turned around. Clearly, his assumption was correct, but the other didn't seem to recognize him.

"Hello…" Tommy replied. "I'm sorry, who are you again?"

Before he could reply, Tommy interjected.

"Hey! How are you doing?" The boy took his hand and shook it vigorously.

"I'm good, just out of school." He answered.

"Me too." Tommy exclaimed. "Just got let out last week."

"What are you doing here? I thought you lived…"

"Yeah, I'm visiting my aunt here." The other nodded and looked around. "Oh, there she is. I gotta go!"

And without another word, an old friend left. Apparently, he wasn't hallucinating, just seeing people he hadn't seen in years.

He stood up, shook his head, and continued on his way. The station was only five minutes from his sight.


	3. Suddenly gone

Author note: Still at odds about which order I should do my first two chapters. I had wanted to do alternating POV until the two meet, but that's proving to be a problem. Which order do you think is better?

---

---

Strangely enough, she had not been on a train for the ten years she had been away from Japan. Buses, yes; cars, yes; airplanes, of course; but not a single train. Perhaps it was her way of mourning the loss of her life in Japan, or the friends that had separated after the ordeal.

Upon arriving in Japan, she had bought a ticket, not to her hometown, but to downtown Tokyo. What she was going to do there, she had no clue, but Shibuya was in Tokyo.

The train glided smoothly on the tracks. At least technology had improved during the years when she was gone. She sat through dark tunnel after dark tunnel, watching people come and go. There was not a familiar face, but it would be silly of her to think that there would be. After nearly half an hour, she allowed herself a glance at her destination.

Her eyes traced along the track. They were nearly at downtown Tokyo, and still no sign of Shibuya. Her eyes darted between the two stations usually before and after the station she was looking for, but all she saw was a large and undignified blank. The distance between the two stops was abnormally large, so she was sure there used to be something there, but there was no hint of change in the sign. No painting over, no scratching out, no deliberate cover up whatsoever, that was it. The sign must've been changed. What happened to Shibuya?

"Excuse me." She whispered, tapping her sleeping neighbor.

"Huh?" The young man snorted.

"I was wondering if you could tell me something about Shibuya Station." She stated.

"Shi what?" He groaned.

This guy was obviously drunk.

"Never mind." She said. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay." He was drooling in seconds.

She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. Shibuya couldn't have been _that_ damaged after the incident with Lucemon, but evidently, it had literally been wiped off the face of the map. Was it still there? Or was it a large black hole in the middle of a large city? That she doubted. Yet, there was no reason for the city not to repair it. Except, maybe, fear.

A deserted platform loomed before her.

"Stop!" She cried. Everyone in the car looked at her. She melted into her seat. What was she thinking? Trains didn't stop for just anyone's whim.

That was Shibuya all right. It was demolished, but it was unmistakable.

The train stopped. She grabbed her duffel bag and ran out. How long of a walk would it be to reach the station? Maybe even as much as five or ten miles. Better grab a taxi.

She whistled and waved, and in moments, she was again sitting and on to her destination.

---

---

Author note: Okay, it's pretty obvious that I haven't done much research on this thing, so if there's anything that is completely out of whack, just let me know. Plus I haven't seen fourth season in a while, so it's kinda hazy in my mind.


	4. Abandoned for years

Author note: This is sort of a transition chapter, because I wanted to do alternating POV, but Koji doesn't have anything else to say or do, so I had to add something in between.

---

---

Shibuya station had been deserted for nearly ten years.

Right after the "incident" that happened at the station-the whole station was torn up, the result of a "computer malfunction"-repairs had begun, but after the repairs were well underway, the public suddenly revealed a strong desire to leave the station alone.

Fear and paranoia drove them away, and not enough people seemed brave enough to go into that station again. (For Americans, think 9/11 and the fear to go on planes after that, though I guess this is a bit stretched) Some lost family members in that tragedy, others barely escaped, but one thing was certain, no one wanted to go near that station again. Except one.

Or, more specifically, a small group of "crazy youngsters." The few who knew what _really_ happened. For them, Shibuya was a reminder of good things, the changes for them that improved their life. They would go back and recall, sometimes even gloat, over their achievements, but they never told anyone what really happened.

The digital world was their little secret. Even amongst themselves, they rarely discussed it, and when any one of them visited the station, not another one was ever there. In that way, it was truly a sanctuary.

The "crazy youngster" who was visiting today didn't think there would be anything different about this particular visit. He was looking for the usual reminder. Yet, as of now, the visit had been anything but usual. He had met Tommy on his way, someone he had said good-bye to the same time he said good-bye to…good-bye to Shibuya the first time.

And the person he often connected with that station.

He couldn't say that he had not talked to the digi-destined since they separated ten years ago. The group called each other every week after they went back to their usual homes, but after a while, the calls became less frequent, and when two of their number went to America, everyone buried themselves in their own work and never spoke to the others again. Until now.

A battered sign loomed before him. The door into the station was open in welcome. He looked down the street in search of…well, he wasn't quite sure of what he was looking for…but he did find something. Or someone. There was someone standing at the other entrance, looking left and right but not seeming to spot him. It was a woman, a well dressed, beautiful, young woman, and he had no idea what she was doing here.

_What if it is…_

Paralyzed, he watched as she pushed open the other door and stepped inside, the door swinging softly behind her.

He blinked slowly, and suddenly came to a realization.

_No, it can't be…_

---

---

Author note: Okay, I thought this might be a shorter chapter, but I guess all my chapters are short. One of my goals in life is to sometime write a novel with chapters longer than one page…a high, far out dream… 


	5. Finally meeting

Author note: Well, I guess I haven't updated in a while, and I myself am surprised. I have anticipated writing this chapter since I started this story, and finally, I have begun.

---

---

It was dark and dripping in the station, nothing like it was ten years ago. It seemed to be somewhat fixed up, but the repairs were unfinished, and what seemed to have been repaired, seemed to be falling apart. The best way to describe the place would be simply: a mess.

But she didn't care.

What memories it brought back. The girl who had first arrived at this platform was a sad, lonely girl, only just returned to Japan from Italy; a reject who was just looking to get away from the social vacuum she was in at school.

She removed her hat (I don't know where the hat came from) and smiled. It was good to be home again.

Another train raced by, blowing her long hair into her face. It was peaceful down there, a real sanctuary for the mind, body, and soul. She sighed softly and wondered what she was doing there. What had caused her to think of Shibuya suddenly? Last time she came back, she went straight home, and didn't think of…him.

She shivered and pulled her thin sweatshirt closer. It was early summer and she was cold? But still, being underground the heat didn't exactly embrace her. Yet, she knew she wasn't shivering from cold. There was a presence behind her. She could sense it. Slowly, she turned around and searched the empty halls of the abandoned station, but she found nothing, until she looked up.

---

He had been watching her for what seemed hours now, taking in every detail. Measuring her changes, watching her every familiar movement. It was her all right.

When he had first entered the station after spotting her, he had wanted to run down and let her acknowledge him, but after seeing her alone and clearly, he stopped. She was a sight to behold-a young and natural beauty. He had his doubts about her identity for a while because of her changed appearance.

The girl from ten years ago had long, straight blonde hair, almost stringy and childish. This girl's…woman's…locks were slightly darker, almost caramel, with delicate curves, and a flawless shine. Her height seemed a little shorter, but that was probably comparison-he had grown much taller. But her figure…she was undoubtedly a young woman now, slender, elegant, and a waist he could just imagine his arms fit around.

Would she still accept him? Like him? Would she _know_ him? She, the beautiful swan, and he still the ugly duckling. She would think them too odd a pair.

Pair? What was he thinking? Since when were they…a group? An item? His mind would not admit it, but in his heart, he had already seen them together from the moment he set foot down the path to Shibuya.

He leaned on the wall at the top of the stairs, wondering when he would have enough guts to go down there and look her in the face. But apparently, he didn't have to have any courage at all, for in the next moment, she bowed her head and turned around, looking around for a few seconds before finally raising her head, and staring him in the eyes. The look on her face was unforgettable.

---

---

Author's note: I want to continue writing this chapter, but with my short chapter streak, I think I'll wait for next chapter. In the meantime, please R&R.


	6. Emotions almost expressed

Author's note: I'm probably going to be off by a long shot, but I'm trying not to be too pretentious. Let me know how I do.

---

---

"K-Kouji?" She whispered. He was unmistakable, the nonchalant air, the confident pose, and his eyes still glinting with determination. He was only…taller.

He said nothing, deep blue eyes looking gently into hers.

"Kouji, is that you?" She repeated; taking slow steps toward the stairs he was standing on.

He uncrossed his arms and his lips parted, but no sound came out, instead, he began taking slow steps down to her.

_It's _him She thought in shock. The one she had been thinking about all day. He still…did he recognize her?

"Remember me?" She asked softly.

He smiled gently. "Izumi."

She smiled back. He _did_ remember her. Her heart skipped a beat. It was just like she imagined it-that is, imagined their meeting. Not too many words, recognition, and then…But she felt shy around him, she felt like they had been together for all these ten years, but she still felt shy and uneasy. And it was a pleasant feeling.

They both walked on the rail-less stairs. Izumi up and Kouji down. She felt like she was in the middle of a fairytale, but she still had her doubts.

At long last, they met in the middle, on the same step. They stood for several moments, surveying the other and moving not an inch.

Izumi stared into his eyes, but could not read them. She knew that he remembered her, and she could tell that he still liked her and accepted her, but was it enough?

"How have you been?" She inquired.

"Fine." He replied simply. "I just finished school today."

"I just finished last week." She said, smiling. "College. Graduation was only three days ago."

"My graduation is next week." He told her.

She was surprised, she never thought that Kouji would go through an accelerated program, he seemed the type that would want to get as much out of school as possible.

"I'm getting my master's next week." He added smugly. He didn't really want to brag, but he knew that Izumi respected his intelligence.

"Wow…" She mused, looking sidelong and twirling her hair.

_What's the matter with her?_ He thought. _She isn't anything like I remembered._

Izumi looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kouji, there's just been a lot on my mind lately."

He nodded dumbly. She had just read his mind.

She sighed. "Takuya proposed to me yesterday."

His eyes widened. "And…"

"You must think I'm crazy." She paused. "You must've heard what was going on between us."

"Actually…no." He said. But he had suspected.

She turned away. "We've been dating for three years."

Why was she stalling? He tried to subtly look at her left hand.

She noticed, however, and smiled sheepishly. "I told him I'd think it over."

He looked at her questioningly.

"I-I wasn't sure why." She began and averted his eyes. "But now…"

She raised her gaze, but said nothing. He searched her eyes, feeling more bewildered than he had ever been in his life. _Advanced mathematics I can deal with, girls, I cannot._

"Kouji, you must think I'm crazy." She said again. "You must think I'm acting really strange. You must be…"

"Izumi…I…" He interrupted.

"You must not like me anymore because I'm acting like one of those shy, coy girls you told me that you didn't like." She went on, ignoring him. "You must…"

"Izumi!" He reached out a hand to shake her, but before his hand touched her, she stopped talking.

_He wouldn't._ She thought._ He won't touch me now that I've stopped talking._

She was quite wrong.

Kouji's hand hovered over her shoulder for a few seconds, and then, instead of resting his hand on her shoulder, he completely took her into his arms.

_Why do I still…why don't I mind that she's acting this way? She explained what happened, and I…I understood._

Izumi froze. He wasn't acting at all like the person she remembered, but-she relaxed in his arms-she liked it.

"Izumi, I…" But before he could say anything, the door above him opened and someone entered.

"Izumi! There you are!" The light was flowing in so brightly that there was no distinguishing the person there. "We were worried sick."

Whoever was there ran down to meet her. When she saw who it was, she released Kouji quickly and smiled uncomfortably at their visitor.

"I'm sorry, mom." She said. "How did you find me?"

"Well, we were coming to meet you at the airport, but we were a little late and we couldn't find your gate." Mrs. Orimoto began to explain. "And then we saw you leave, and we took the train after yours."

"But…how did you find me?" Izumi raised her eyebrows.

"Tomoki saw you enter the train station and we happened to bump into him some three stops after yours." Her mother finally answered.

"Okay…" She rolled her eyes and looked apologetically at Kouji.

_Now this is better…_He smiled at her. "Go ahead Izumi."

As she was being dragged away by her mother, she shouted back. "Call me!"

---

---

Author's note: Wow…that was a _really _long chapter for me. I hope that wasn't _too_ bad, but let me know anyway. I haven't gotten a review since…uh…let's not go there. Anyway, enjoy!


	7. Disturbing occurances

Author's note: Anyone who is actually reading my stories is probably extremely annoyed with my lack of updating, but I think updating is a very mutual thing. If someone in the community doesn't update, then some readers get a little frustrated, and they don't really feel like writing because there is little to read.

---

---

_What an interesting window. _Izumi thought dreamily, her eyes pasted to the peeling paint of her kitchen window. _What an interesting house._

"Izumi!" She jumped, letting go of the fork that was in her hand. She scrambled to regain control over the utensil, but it still fell on the floor.

"I don't know what is so interesting about that window that you've been staring at for over an hour, but your pancakes are getting cold." Her mother said when she was back above the level of the table.

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered as she immediately dug her fork into her soggy breakfast.

"I don't seem to recall you liking that much syrup on your pancakes either." Mrs. Orimoto raised an eyebrow as her daughter made a face and nearly choked on her food.

Cough. "You're…" Cough. "…right." Coughing fit. "I don't know what's gotten into me."

As her coughs subsided, Mrs. Orimoto leaned in and asked. "Who was that boy?"

Izumi looked sideways at her mother and began coughing again.

Throwing up her hands, her mother sighed exasperatedly. "Okay, I won't ask." She got up and left.

_That's a pretty swirl._ Izumi stared at the patterns of the syrup and lifted the pitcher to pour some more.

"Izumi…"

She set the pitcher down and sighed. What was happening to her? First acting like a flirty, shallow girl, and now daydreaming?

"Mom, I'm going out for a drive!" She called out, going into the entrance hall and grabbing her purse.

"But, honey, you just got back. Aren't you the least bit sleepy?" Her mother almost seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Um…no." She shrugged and tried to get past her mother.

"Izumi, you really should get some sleep." Mrs. Orimoto's expression softened.

"I'm sorry, mom." Izumi whispered. "But there's something going on, and I…I need to know what."

She pushed open the door and left before her mother could figure out what she had just said.

---

---

Author's note: Well, I guess nothing happened in this chapter, but I thought the next chapter needed it's own page. It'll be up soon.


	8. In the rain

Author's Note: I have absolutely no idea where this story is going in case you're wondering, but I think one or two chapters is all it's going to take to finish this story. (I know, short chapters _and_ short story?)

---

---

Izumi had been driving around for about an hour when the first droplet of rain hit her windshield.

_Why now?_ She thought dejectedly. _Well, it's not as if I'm going anywhere outdoors._

If fate could speak, it would inevitably have said: _I beg to differ._

In a matter of moments, Mrs. Orimoto's _new_ car broke down in the middle of a nearly deserted street, the distraught Izumi emerged from the useless vehicle, and the rain began to pour harder than ever.

_Is this punishment for not being able to understand my feelings?_ She thought miserably. Pulling her violet sweater around her, she cursed herself for not thinking ahead about the weather. Yet, oddly enough, the longer she was in the rain, the less it bothered her. It, like the station, was another sanctuary, a calm, solid place, where nothing was wrong, and everything was a light year away.

Five years ago she had not even thought about returning the Shibuya. But five years ago, Takuya was with her. Five years ago, she was still a child, and she had a childish crush on Takuya.

_Five years ago…_She thought.

---

"_You slow poke!" A sixteen-year-old girl was yelling over her shoulder._

"_I'm running as fast as I can, Izumi!" A boy about the same age was only about three feet behind her._

"_We're going to miss the plane!" Izumi shouted, not watching what was in front of her. _

"_Umph…" She looked up. "Uh oh…"_

_A tall flight attendant was standing in front of her, obviously not looking happy._

"_Hehe…" She tried to back away, but as she did so, someone crashed into her from the back. She and the unfortunate victim of physics collapsed into a pile on the floor._

_A pleasant chill ran up the back of the girl when she realized the identity of the person on top of her. Takuya smiled nonchalantly down at her as he got up._

"_You goof!" She smiled back, almost wishing that he had not stood up._

"_Ms. Orimoto, I presume?" The angry flight attendant appeared again, but he looked almost happy now. He extended a hand and helped her up._

_Izumi and Takuya gathered their bags and followed the flight attendant onto the plane, grinning profusely at each other._

---

Izumi smiled. She loved being with Takuya, he was one of the most energetic and adventurous people she'd ever known, but did it mean that she actually loved _him_?

Takuya was her playmate; he was her best friend. Often she'd admire his initiative and leadership, but when she thought about that, she was often reminded of the brilliant loner she knew, and the emotions that came with him.

At one point, she believed she loved them both, but she knew yesterday that that was not possible. She felt a tenderness for the loner that never existed when she was with her spontaneous boyfriend. It could no longer be pity because she knew that after the ordeal of ten years ago, all his loneliness had faded away.

She walked and she thought. There was absolutely no direction to where she was going and it probably would've been a better idea to stay in the car and use her cell phone to call her parents. Even so, she continued to wander aimlessly until she sensed someone come near her.

"Do you need help, miss?" A raspy voice said. Immediately following the question, the person cleared their throat several times. Slight cold perhaps?

An umbrella came over her head.

"Thank you, but…" She turned to look at her savior.

Their eyes locked, and shock crossed the face of the one she was looking at. The umbrella dropped and lay forgotten in the mud.

---

---

Author's note: It took me a while to figure out what I was going to say in this chapter; a bit longer than I would've liked. Still, I updated quickly as promised, I only hope I am not boring my audience to death.


	9. Years bridged

Author's note: Hm…actually, I have little to say. So enjoy, this is probably going to be one of the last chapters. I wish I could've written a longer fic, unfortunately, fate decided otherwise.

---

---

"Izumi…what are you doing here?" He said softly.

"I…I…" Actually, she wasn't exactly sure. Impulse was what drove her to drive out, but she had absolutely no idea to where she had driven.

He stared at her with almost disbelief, though she could not imagine why. Silence followed as they just stood, inches apart.

"Do you…do you live around here?" She said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"No." He said uncomfortably.

"Oh." She looked away.

Another moment of pure silence passed. Then…

"I was thinking about you." He admitted.

She looked up at him, expecting for him to avoid her eyes, but instead, he stared intently into them.

"Really?" She murmured, drawing closer to him.

"Izumi…" He began hesitantly. "It's been a while…"

"It has, hasn't it?" She said, rather disappointedly, and backed a little.

"But I…" Why was it so hard to get the right words out? "I've survived these years, I think."

She couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry…I think I'd best be going." Izumi bowed a little and began walking away, not seeming to remember that her car had broken down.

She felt this deep disappointment as each of her feet made a little splash in the drenched streets. She had been so lifted, first merely by their meeting and then when he told her had he had been thinking of her. He obviously didn't feel the same way about her.

"Izumi!" He called. "I love you!"

She froze.

Footsteps came up to her.

"Izumi…" She turned and was surprised to feel tears in her eyes. Then she laughed.

"What took you so long?" She whispered as he neared her face.

"I'm sorry." He smiled and finally kissed her, the rain slowly coming to a stop and a rainbow spreading as an arch above them.

---

---

Author's note: I bet everyone's given up on me updating by now, but just in case anyone is still interested, do you want an epilogue chapter, or is this scene a satisfactory closing? I also have decided to note that a Takuya/Izumi seems even less romantic to me now.


	10. Epilogue

Author's note: Aw…shucks…no one reads my stories anymore, except…thank you Shinigami Lenne! So…here I am writing an epilogue.

---

---

"Takuya."

"Izumi."

"I have something to tell you!" The two former lovers shouted to each other over the phone.

"Err…you go first…" Takuya said nervously. When Izumi hesitated, he added: "It's okay, I don't mind…"

"I can't marry you." She sighed.

"R-really?" He stammered. She couldn't tell what that strange emotion was in his voice. Was he relieved? Was he angry?

She was answered in moments.

"I started seeing someone else." Takuya admitted.

Had Izumi still been in love with Takuya she would've boarded the next plane and bitch-slapped the other girl.

But, she was not.

"Okay…" She responded.

Hearing her lack of enthusiasm, Takuya added tentatively: "Is that…alright with you?"

"Yes! Definitely!" Izumi had been thinking too much about the person _she _started seeing.

"Who is it, Izumi?" Takuya asked with a little apprehension and a little eagerness.

"Who's your girl?" She replied coyly.

"Stephanie." Takuya answered shyly.

Well, if there were anyone else out there for Takuya, it would be Stephanie. Pretty, stylish, and filthy rich to boot, but despite all, she was one of the only other people Izumi sensed could understand Takuya.

"I should've guessed." Izumi smiled.

"Yeah?" Takuya laughed nervously. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Koujiminamoto." She said quickly.

Silence.

Takuya laughed. "So, I guess it was all for the better that you didn't accept me, huh?"

"Huh?"

"He's the one for you, Izumi, don't let him go."

Takuya hung up.

Immediately the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Izumi picked it up after one ring.

"Marry me, Izumi."

She almost dropped the phone. _What?_

"Sorry, sorry." She heard an amused chuckle.

"Kouji?" Just after breaking off a possible engagement with Takuya, Kouji was joking about proposing to her?

"Hold on a sec." There wasn't even the sound of any electronic interference.

The next moment, the doorbell rang, and Kouji was found kneeling on Izumi's doorstep.

"I was serious, Izumi, you know how little I joke about these things." He said earnestly.

She was about to interrupt, trying to think of some time when he _did _joke about something serious.

"I know that you just got off the phone with Takuya and that you're still recovering from the break up, but…" He presented her with an elegant diamond ring. "I also know that your feelings…you wouldn't have come looking for me otherwise."

She was speechless. She had come looking for him? She thought back to her plane ride. Amidst her apprehensions for marrying Takuya, another person came into her mind, and though she was not sure at the time if it was a mere passing fancy, their meeting, their kiss, and Takuya's approval changed things.

"I don't want to force you to make a decision," He said softly, "but if I wasn't sure that this was what you wanted, I would not have come here."

"Oh, Kouji." An emotional tear slid down her cheek. "Will you stand up please?"

"Not until you give me an answer." A good-humored grin spread across his face.

"Yes!" She shrieked and he sprang up and hugged her to the best of his ability.

She found the ring, and slipping onto her finger, she loosened his hold on her and tenderly kissed him, relief, happiness, and love between them as finally, ten years later, the perfect match was made.

---

---

Author's note: So…there you have it-an epilogue of some sorts. Maybe it was a pretty bad idea to have Kouji propose to Izumi so early…idk…it seemed to be a good ending. R&R!


End file.
